Shower time
by That random guy79
Summary: Another Guilmon and Renamon lemon, if you want a different ship lemons, comment or pm me. I just really like this couple.


If you are sick of Guilmon and Renamon lemons, than comment what you want. I just like this ship alot. Here is the lemom.

It was turning dark, and Guilmon and Renamon were walking to Renamon's tamer house. They spend the day training because Takeo wouldn't play with Guilmon. Good thing they reached the house, because it was starting to rain. "Dang it, I have walk in the rain now," complained Guilmon. "You could stay here until it passes through," Said Renamon. The truth was she wanted him to talk to. "I'd it's okay with Rika," Said Guilmon. They entered the house and Rika on the couch. "Why is he here?" Said Rika mad. "Oh...He's here because it's raining and.." stuttered Renamon as she looked at Rika. "I'm kidding, he could stay here Renamon," Said a rather happy Rika. Rika than left the room. "Did you want to take a shower first?" asked Guilmon. "No, you can first since your a guest." Said Renamon. "Okay, thanks!" Replied Guilmon, heading to the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and close the door, and started the bath. When it was filled, he got in. "Ah, nothing like a warm bath after training!" Said Guilmon. All of a sudden, the lights went out in the bathroom. "Great," Said Guilmon, "I wonder what happened? " He then heard the door open and close. Dang it, I forgot to lock it. "Who's there." He called out when he heard female laugher. "Renamon, is that you?" Asked Guilmon. He heard more laughing that sounded like Renamon. "That's not funny Renamon, you scared the s..." Said Guilmon, interupted by feeling Renamon getting in. " Hey, don't touch me...uh," Said Guilmon, feeling her hand on his chest. The lights turned on, and Rika went in the bathroom to tell Renamon. "Hey Renamon, I fixed the uhh.." Said Rika seeing Renamon on top of Guilmon blushing. "OK than, I'll just leave." Said Rika closing the door, never being able to get the image out of her mind.

"Well than, this awk-" Guilmon said looking at Renamon, seeing her licking the tip of his penis. He started to moan. Noticing this, Renamon started to suck on his tip, rubbing his penis. He started to moan even more, so Renamon put his whole penis in her mouth and continued to suck on it. "Oh Renamon, I'm about to c-" Moaned Guilmon, shooting his warm seed in to her mouth. Renamon gladly swallowed all of it and looked at him. "Looks like you enjoyed that!" Renamon said looking at him. Guilmon than pinned her on the other side of the bathtub. He than started to lick her clit. He than heard her moan, so he got soap, and started to rub on her body. He than rubbed her breasts that were under her mane, getting soap on them. He than started to pinch her nipples, making Renamon moan. He finshed up by washing her. She than put pushed him on his back, and put soap on his body. She than got some soap and started to rub his penis. She continued to do that, until she heard him moan alot. She stopped before he cummed. She than washed him off. "All cleaned." Said Renamon, "But I'm dirty still," Said Renamon seductively.

She than climbed on Guilmon, and postion herself over him. "Ready?" Asked Renamon. Guilmon nodded. Renamon than lowered herself on him, causing them both to maon. She than rode up and down on him. Guilmon grabbed her hips, and helped her to ride him. The continued to do that, moans escaping their mouths. After a good 10 minutes, Guilmon and Renamon felt thier climaxs coming. "Oh Renamon, I think I'm gonna to cum." Guilmon started to thrust Harder. "Do Guilmon, make me yours!" Exclaimed Renamon. After a couple of minutes, Guilmon shot his seed into her deep. "Ah, that felt so good Guilmon l." Said Renamon. "We better go before Rika starts asking questions." Said Guilmon. They exited the bathroom, heading to the living room when they encountered Rika. "Enjoyed your shower?" Asked Rika. Guilmon and Renamon started to blush. "Well, we um..." Exclaimed Renamon. "Hold it, I don't want to know," Said Rika walking out. The couple smiled at each other and kissed before Guilmon headed home.

Well that's story, If your tired of Guilmon and Renamon lemons, than request other ships. I just really like this couple.


End file.
